Some Things Never Change
by Fearful Warrior
Summary: 50 sentences of Tokka, set in my modern Alternate Universe.


**Title: **Some things never change  
**Fandom: **Avatar the Last Airbender (AU)  
**Pairing: **Sokka/Toph  
**Theme set: **Beta  
**Rating: **G to PG-13?  
**Warning[s: **Kataang, Taang, Sukka, mentioned character death, drinking, slight swearing  
**Notes:** These are completely out of chronological order. They are from my fanfic in my head world. Toph is not really blind, but was as a child (I stole this from someone, but I don't remember who). I did these mostly as a warm-up for Nano. I'll be happy to explain any that don't make sense. I stole the themeset from **1sentence**, but that pairing is already taken there.

**1. Walking**

She had been on her way to school when he'd noticed her as he drove past, five miles away from the building he knew they shared, alone and defiant, something silently conveyed in her steps, she didn't care what the world thought, she could make it on her own; that day was the last day she walked to school alone.

**2. Waltz**

She dated Aang, partially to get his mind off his breakup with Katara, but mostly because she knew he wouldn't notice who her own mind was on.

**3. Wishes**

The girl never played with dolls, causing her mother to look at her with suspicious glances, she almost stared her child through the floor when she asked to learn karate.

**4. Wonder**

"Last night I had a dream about you," but then he stops and won't tell her the rest.

**5. Worry**

He looks over the writing, he's spent three hours, he re-reads it for what must be the fiftieth time, then carefully presses delete; it's been five years, after all.

**6. Whimsy**

They cut school for the city, the bright lights calling them, they stay in the museum staring at blotches of color and paint and meaning on a canvas until a security guard shoos them away; "I can't understand it," she says, to which he replies "that's the point."

**7. Wasteland**

She hates poetry, it doesn't have enough substance to enjoy, but still, when she reads it for her schoolwork, she can't help but wonder what would have happened if it had ended with a bang not a whimper.

**8. Whisky and Rum**

"I luuurv yooou," he slurred, and she was glad for once that she hated the taste of alcohol, even if she could tell he was just pretending to be drunk.

**9. War**

After the tumult of his previous relationships, Toph seemed like Switzerland—beneath her abrasiveness, there was an honesty that gave him hope that not all his girlfriends would end up hating him.

**10. Weddings**

They met up afterwards; he lit a cigarette, and she basked in his glow.

**11. Birthday**

Aang was surprised by his birthday party, but not as surprised as what he saw his girlfriend doing with his best friend afterwards.

**12. Blessing**

Her parents had said it was a miracle that she was able to see, but in all honesty, she had thought it more a curse—she'd always known people relied too much on sight, and hated that she was one of them—until she saw his face.

**13. Bias**

_Younger, younger, younger, _whispered a voice in his ear, but was washed away when her lips finally, electrically, silently touched his own.

**14. Burning**

Eyes open wide at the strange lights raining down on them, Sokka drinks them in like an emerald liquid; haven't you ever seen fireworks before?

**15. Breathing**

One last time, he whispers, and she can't help but let herself, her tough, her wise, her kick-ass self melt into his arms (oh so sappily, she derides herself).

**16. Breaking**

He was loved by everyone, blessed with the tri-gift of brains, athleticism, and natural good looks; everyone wanted his opinion, his advice, his expertise; but she wished, as she noticed the dark lines under his eyes grow, she wished he was only hers.

**17. Belief**

She curls into him, comfortable in a way she hasn't been in years, and asks him if he knew they would meet again on the slick dance floor and under the starry sky, and he asks her if she's had a bit too much to drink, but he feels more than guilty to have her in his arms again.

**18. Balloon**

He spots her across the room at Aang and Katara's wedding, looking lost among so many familiar faces, and his heart seems to grow too large for his chest.

**19. Balcony**

He stood below offering his eternal love to Juliet, saying things he would never say in a voice that somehow was true, and Toph realized she had never been so jealous of someone she knew would die.

**20. Bane**

I'm better off without him, she tells someone else sitting across the table from her, it's better that he's gone, I couldn't stand him, she says, words spilling like drops across the bleached white tablecloth; Iroh just nods sagely and offers more tea and sympathy.

**21. Quiet**

"Suki," he said quietly into the phone, nervous, aware of who had just walked through his door without knocking, "Suki, now's not the best time, I'll have to call you back," and hung up, waiting for the sharp words that were sure to come, but she just chewed her thumbnail and walked back out the door.

**22. Quirks**

He'd do anything for her smiles, like the time he dressed up like her favorite character from his favorite show, and blamed his life's woes upon his naturally curly hair, and the way she laughed when he realized the perm wouldn't come out for another month.

**23. Question**

_Do you love me? _she couldn't bring herself to ask—it was too personal, too honest of a question for her—and as his skin touched hers, she wondered if she even needed an answer.

**24. Quarrel**

It's a good name, he protests, knowing he will lose but feeling he ought to put up a fight anyway; no, she says, our child will not be named Heracles the Valiant (what if he turns out to be like his father?).

**25. Quitting**

She hates being careful around him, she never had to before, but this sulky anger at her and the world is almost too much to bear.

**26. Jump**

There's something careful in his touch now, she realizes for the first time she is vulnerable, swollen, and irritable; still it's nice to have a reasonable excuse.

**27. Jester**

It suddenly rushes back to him, years of playing cards with his sister using candy as a wager, afternoons spent basking in the sunlight at their picnic table wasting the day away; why does it take him until he's sitting in his underwear to remember he's never won a game of poker in his life?

**28. Jousting**

Suki is glaring daggers at her from across the room as she clings to Sokka as they spin slowly on the dance floor, Toph just grins and pushes her body just a little bit closer to him.

**29. Jewel**

Her eyes sparked as they met his, and suddenly he forgot about his formerly beautiful girlfriend (what was her name again?).

**30. Just**

She scowls at the white dress her parents insisted that she wear, her mother _tsks_ at her, she ought not be frowning on her wedding day, but as Toph walks down the aisle and sees him in his tuxedo this day becomes something enjoyable (just barely).

**31. Smirk**

She had a radiated joy as she smacked another opponent to the ground; Sokka was just glad he wasn't the one across the mat from that fearsome smile.

**32. Sorrow**

The news of his sister's death comes suddenly, like a wave, knocking him down and under, but underneath it all he can feel her strong and solid, waiting for him to rise above.

**33. Stupidity**

"You moron," she whispers as he slips away, but he just smiles leaving her to blush alone.

**34. Serenade**

"Do you know how much you mean to me, why must you leave?" he sang along with his cartoon show, as she silently wondered if he really understood.

**35. Sarcasm**

"You- You're beautiful," he stammers; she replies, "thank you, Captain Obvious," turning her head so he cannot see her face.

**36. Sordid**

He pushed her playfully into the mud; she didn't seem to mind, she pulled him in with her, laughing until she couldn't breathe.

**37. Soliloquy**

"I love you, I have always loved you, as sappy as it may sound, I loved you from the moment I saw you, even though I would never have told you that then, and I definitely can't tell you that right now, but that is why God created delete, so that we can erase everything that's really worth saying."

**38. Sojourn**

It had been Sokka's idea, he was going off to college, and didn't think it would be fair to her to hold her to him when he was so far away—he promised to keep in touch, to call her often, but it never really happened; now he regrets every moment.

**39. Share**

Life was going well, she was getting top marks in school, she'd had several boyfriends, but nothing serious at the moment, life was good, she knew where she was going, she hadn't been hanging all her hopes on a dead high school romance, she lied pleasantly.

**40. Solitary**

She locks her eyes and sets her jaw, and he knows that he's going to be keeping the sofa company for the night.

**41. Nowhere**

If you do not want to see me again, I would understand, she hears whispering in her ears as she stands on the edge of the bridge over the angry water (you're the first to fight, you're way too loud), feeling the cold steel bite into her hands (I never thought it would come to this), and wishing she could put the past away.

**42. Neutral**

He invited her to the dance, he told himself, not because he loved her or anything like that, but because nobody could complain because he'd taken her, he rationalized away.

**43. Nuance**

She wondered if he was still the same Sokka, he looked so different from the clean cut teen she remembered, with the grungy clothes, colored hair, pierced eyebrow, but then he opened his mouth and he was the same old Sokka, stumbling over his words, making her laugh; she felt his stiff mohawk and wanted to tell him he was perfect.

**44. Near**

He plays with toys like any good father should, action figures from his childhood spanning the generation to Tyrin; she wants to put her hand on his shoulder but can't bear to spoil the moment.

**45. Natural**

They fell into friendship so easily, it seemed like it had always been there, the group Sokka dubbed "4friends 4ever", but as they quietly split into two, nobody seemed to mind.

**46. Horizon**

She holds the child up to see the boats across the harbor, Sokka reaches in to lift him higher, he just smiles and laughs as his aunt sails away.

**47. Valiant**

He smiles through his split lip; he has to admit there is something inherently sexy about a sophomore who can kick his ass.

**48. Virtuous**

She tried to ignore him through the party, walking out when she saw him making his way through the pulsing lights and bodies to find her, heading out the lonely door to where stale air heated her flushed face more, sending down little trickles of sweat that stung her face, how was she to blame that he'd followed her?

**49. Victory**

Lips touch again, remembering after their extended leave, but after a minute or two, they seem to recall on their own—better than before, he thinks this may almost make it up (but not quite).

**50. Defeat**

One moment sticks out in her mind, like a definition: Sokka stands with a cup of bloodred punch in his hand, and she stands next to him like a sentinel, only Suki comes along with her low-cut dress, and heavy-gorgeous makeup, shooting him a beautiful, flirtatious glare; Toph half-expects him to follow her down the hallway, out the door, to the car when he steps in front of her, solidly, like he's her guardian now.


End file.
